User blog:Doc Hamme/V2E12 "Breach" - What to think...
Alright, where to begin... So Volume 2 just ended. How was that end? ....Meh. But why was it "meh"? Here's a few thoughts - Thought #1: Unlike Volume 1, which was entirely setup and world building, Volume 2 was buildup. This story telling device, in and of itself, indicates a climactic payoff. "Breach" did provide that payoff, which is good, but it was disproportionate to the 11 episode buildup beforehand, which is bad. The Grimm, paraded as the main antagonists of RWBY (and they are), are reduced to little more than a headache. Any potential charaxter development for our leading ladies and any after-effects of the superb previous episode are scrubbed clean, in the name of a good action scene. Thought #2: Some might say that an action scene makes for a perfectly good resolution and conclusion to a story arch. And they would be right IF said action scene capitalized on all the previous hype, creating a sense of progression and tension as the final battle, summing up the changes and abilities of our characters. This did not happen. Instead, we had an army of side characters, themselves fairly archetypal, involving themselves in what devolved into a unfocused, mob-like affair that was entirely one-sided. Hence, Thought #3: Any conclusion, be it minor, major, or all-encompasing, must contain consequences. There have to be results, positive or negative, on the world and/or characters. "Breach" has three total, and none of it is as satisfying as it could have been. Ozpin has had all real authority stripped rom his position, Adam's back, and Yang is now aware of Raven, whoever she is. With the exception of the first, none of these results''' feel''' like results. In effect, the status quo has been restored to Vale, with no sense of purpose. We don't know if the Grimm attack actually meant anything, as we never saw them do what they're meant to do - kill people. Had the audience been presented with even a short scene of civilians under direct attack - no escape, no help, completely doomed - then Ruby's line "a lot of people got hurt" would carry more weight. Speaking of Ruby... Thought #4: Not only has Vale remained unchanged, but so have it's main inhabitants. None of the girls show any sigmnificant change or carry any real baggage out of the battle. Not that Ruby should suddenly go mute from the trauma, or Blake should personally blame herself for the girl's involvement, nothing that extreme, but some sign that our leading ladies have been effected would have been nice to see. Imagine if, after seeing how easily their comrades handled the hordes of Grimm, an exhausted and beaten team RWBY began to suspect after their ability to be Huntresses, leading to a character-focused Volume 3? But what we got was a short "in summary" scene, where clunky exposition clearly and linearly sums up the events of the Volume and what still has to be done, a conclusion anyone watching, ANYONE, could have figured out. Whoo, that turned into a rant, didn't it? Sorry for such immature rage, but I had to get my criticisms out. "Breach" was not bad as episode, dare I say it was good, but as a finale, what it meant to be was beyond great, and this episode could not reach so high. I hope these red herrings and hints pay off next year, otherwise, I will do the worst possible thing a internet-goer can... flame war. Category:Blog posts